cracking
by ikkividya
Summary: Baginya aku ini apa,sih? Menjawab pertanyaanku saja tidak mau/ Ino lupa Hari Ulang tahunnya sendiri/"salah sendiri. Argh. Ini tuh salah Shikamaru. Titik.


LONG LIVE SHIKAINO

DISCLAMEIR-MASASHI KISHIMOTO

VIDYA present

Ini ff gaje pokonya, EYD ancur, apalah itu pokonya.

-Arigatou-

.

.

Mentari menari dari ufuk mata manusia dibumi. Cahayanya membuat seorang mendengus kesal. Kenapa pagi cepat sekali,sih?ck. Hari baru disambut bahagia bagi keluarga pemilik toko bunga ini. Klan Yamanaka. Pemilik Toko Bunga terbesar dan sangat terkenal di Konoha.

Bagi para pemuda yang lalu lalang,sih. Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar cari-cari perhatian kepada sang gadis yang menjaga toko- Yamanaka ino. Gadis pirang blonde yang menawan. Anak bungsu dari pemimpin klan Yamanaka.

Paras cantik nya itu memang menawan. Ck. Tapi kita belum lihat dia yang sebenarnya kan? Gadis cerewet yang suka gosip. Tetap saja, ia adalah idola para pemuda. Titik.

"Ohayou," sapanya dengan ramah. Senyum pertamanya untuk pelanggan pertamanya yang datang. "Kau pelanggan pertamaku, silahkan lihat-li-" uh aquamarine itu membelalak mendapati seseorang yang..

"Shikamaru?" tersimpan nada penuh pertanyaan disana. Well, lihatlah mulutnya saja masih menganga.

"Berikan aku satu karung bunga mawar dan satu karung bunga tulip," persetan. Apa sih yang dikatakannya? Untuk apa bunga sebanyak itu? Ah, lagipula ino belum bisa sadar dari keterkejutannya-seorang shikamaru bangun dijam yang sangat pagi dan berkunjung ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga? Keajaibanmu, kami-sama.

1 detik... 5 detik... 10 detik belum ada respon dari Ino.

"Hei, ino!" shikamaru menepuk agak kencang bahu ino- ga agak sih, kencang lebih tepatnya.

"Apa?!" uh-oh ino terlonjak seperti mau bertarung melawan si baja hitam. Ia mengerjabkan mata sebentar, menarik nafas, lalu kembali ke posisi normal. "Apa sih ,shika? Ngangetin tahu!"

"Ck. Mendokusai. Cepat buatkan pesanan ku," tetap dengan wajah malas bin ngantuknya. Shikamaru kesal sendiri.

"Ah? Memangnya kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar tuh,"

"Haah. Bunga mawar merah dan tulip masing-masing 1 karung," Ujarnya. Sambil menguap mesra dengan angin.

"Hah? Untuk apa bunga sebanyak itu? Kau mau mandi kembang untuk menyegarkan tu-" persetan ino benci kata-katanya dipotong.

"Cepatlah sedikit, ino. Cepat, ck." dengan nada menyuruh Shikamaru mendorong-dorong ino.

"Oh, kau sekarang main Rahasia ya, shikamaru? Baiklah." seringai kecil dari ino, saat ini ino sedang memasukan stok mawar merahnya ke karung.

"Untuk seseorang, mendokusai," jawabnya malas. Shikamaru berharap ino akan diam.

".. Ah! Apaka-kah kau punya pacar? Siapa? Hei, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita p-padaku," yap, harapan shikamaru salah. Ino makin jadi. Tapi.. Lihatlah suaranya berubah.

"Intinya dia itu cantik," Shikamaru mendelik ino sedikit. Lihatlah ino sekarang.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. 'Seperti ada yang sakit, ya? Disini.' innernya menunjuk hati yang. Deg. Sesak.

5 menit. Hening.

Ino memberikan 2 karung berisi bunga itu dengan senyum palsu.

"Ini.. Gratiskan?" shikamaru oh kau ini cari masalah.

PLETAK! "Um, shika-kun? Apa kau mau lagi?hm?" ucapan lembut dengan-deathglare ino sukses. "Semuanya 100 yen,"

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru ngeloyor pergi dengan benjol yang kira-kira 3 cm.

.

.

Gadis aquamarine itu merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Dengan wajah lesu dan kosong. Ia sibuk dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Dari pagi sampai mau malam begini lihatlah dia-murung dan tak peduli alam sekitar. Well, ini berlebihan.

"Ck. Ini tanggal berapa sih? Entahlaahh. Setahuku 2 hari yang lalu tanggal 20 september. Ck, tidak ada yang spesial kan. Argh!" ino mengerang frustasi. Mengacak pelan rambut blondenya. Otaknya kembali bernostalgia.

Ah. Padahal baru-baru ini ia baru memberi kode kepada Shikamaru, kan? Lalu? Kenapa sekarang gadis lain ya-. 'Argh!'

.

.

.

Petang menampakkan diri. Mengaluni kedua insan yang berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

"Hei, Shika, kau ini benar-benar tidak suka perempuan? Kau suka laki-laki?" Surai pirang itu bertanya penuh kemenangan. Berharap si nanas ini menjawab sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Mendokusai, jangan jadi merepotkan, ino."

Sungguh tak masuk diakal. Ini bukan jawabannya Shikamaru! "Argh. Jadi kau ini suka perempuan yang bagaimana, sih? Kalau kau lebih suka laki-laki jujurlah shikamaru. Jangan munafik," celotehnya. Ini sih sebuah pancingan.

"Dia tidak terlalu cantik dan juga tidak jelek," jawabnya singkat padat yah begitulah.

"Jadi selera akan perempuanmu masih ada? Hei, shika." tatapan nakal ino membuat shikamaru-makin- geram.

"Haahh, mendokusai." lagi-lagi ini bukan jawaban.

5 detik. 8 detik.

"Dan.. Err.. Menurutmu, aku bagaimana?" persetan mulut ino yang sok tahu. "M- maksudku. Begini," semburat tipis pun muncul.

"Merepotkan."

.

.

.

Seharusnya, kalau orang peka, sih pasti tahu apa arti semburat dan kegugupan ino. Tapi, apa daya. Yang kita hadapi ini seorang- Nara Shikamaru.

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.30 malam.

Ino makin gelisah. Ntah kenapa ia menduga kalau- shikamaru mau nembak cewek itu malam ini.

Ino terlonjak. Langsung lari ambil mantel dan pamit pada Inoichi yang sebenarnya gapercaya- tapi mata udah 5 watt mah, ya gimana.

Berterimakasih pada, kami-sama rumah mereka cuma beda satu blok. 'Loh kok? Gelap-gelap aja, ya?'

"Umhhhhgh," ino merasa ada yang membekap dari belakang- emang dibekap.

Mata ino diikat tali- ralat kain sehingga dan tentu gabisa liat apa-apa. Gelap.

5 menit, ino berontak..

"Taraa! Otanjoubi Omedetou Ino-buta," Uh-oh mata ino burem. Tapi dengan jelas ia dengar teriakan banyak orang didepannya.

Eh? Ulang tahun? Jadi ini tanggal? Berarti kema-!

"Ariga-" baru ino mau berterimakasih dan berbalik. Ino mendapati-Shikamaru membawa...

"Mereka semua yang merencanakannya. Aku hanya tidur seharian agar bisa bangun tengah malam begini, Haah." Menguap dengan mata 5 watt.

Ino tersenyum hangat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya ini. Teman-temannya berkumpul membawa kado dan kue. Shikamaru. Err.. Membawa satu rangkaian tulip dan mawar merah.

Ino disini, di Hutan Nara yang sudah dihiasi dengan namanya. Dan- Kami-sama, ino baru sadar. Ada tulisan 'Aishiteru' tepat dibelakang Shikamaru.

"Hei, pig. Lihatlah pengorbanan, shikamaru mu itu. Ia rela tidak tidur, haha." ledek Sakura dengan seringai Khasnya.

"Ck, diamlah jidat." Ino malu oh malu. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Jadi tuan Nara? Apa maumu dengan membawa bunga ditanganmu?

"Ck, kau pikir sendiri lah apa maksudku. Kau yang lebih tahu bahasa bunga, kan? Mendokusai." nggak bisa Romantis dikit hah, nanas!

SET. Ino merebut buket bunga itu.

"Sekarang aku sudah menerima bunga ini, lalu? Apalagi maumu?"

"Kau harus jadi Nyonya Nara," Demi tuhan. Wajah pemalas ini memanas. Memerah. Uh-oh rasakan Shikamaru.

Ino berlari memeluk Shikamaru yang menyambut Hangat calon Nyonyanya itu.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, maaf ya, Aku telat." Ino berbisik dengan terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang menahan malu. "Well, tahun ini, aku memberimu kado dengan jawabanku, tak apa kan?",Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

Well, ino lega. Sangat lega. Jadi.. Yang tadi Shikamaru bilang cantik itu.. Err.. Ino? Ah, jadi. Ino ya selera , Shikamaru.

.

.

*Owari*

Haiii. Hajimemashite (:

Salam kenallllll. Aku baru banget- banget join di ffn. Tapi.. Aku udah lamaa jadi pembaca gelap tanpa ripyu hehe.

Mohon bantuannya ya, minnaa. Bantuin anak baru ini dengan segala kekurangannya (;

Salam, Vidya


End file.
